Onna no Ko Otoko no Ko
by MistyIvette
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu media naranja prefiere a otro ser humano capaz de amarla como tu lo harias?.......HarimaEri.... HarimaYakumo
1. Chapter 1

_**Onna no Ko Otoko no Ko**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Cap. I** – _Reto de amor_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Las cosas pasan por algo, las personas van y vienen, los pensamientos cambian y la edad aumenta, sabemos que esto es lo que todos piensan, sabemos que la historia no puede cambiar, cada quien tiene predestinada su pareja, a cada quien le toca alguien y a todos nos llega la hora de amar, pero ¿Y si esa persona no te ama? Que pasaría si tu media naranja prefiere a otro ser humano capaz de amarla como tu lo arias, quizás no exista esa media naranja o tal ves aya otra persona en el mundo para ti.

Harima es un estudiante que piensa que su destino es estar con Tenma, la cual es su compañera de clases pero el no sabe que existen otras posibilidades, se caracteriza por ser un chico aparentemente rudo y con su aspecto ase temblar a cualquiera.. pero la realidad es que es un joven demasiado frágil, suele quedarse en las tardes dentro del club de te y dibuja un manga el cual expresa sus verdaderos sentimientos

-Debo terminar este Manga para hoy- Harima es demasiado atractivo, desde que una de sus compañeras corto por error su larga barba luce espectacular

-Que haces aquí Hige-

-Sawachika- el joven de cabello negro y lentes obscuros vio horrorizado a la muchacha de cabellos dorados que acababa de entrar al lugar, lucia un traje de colegiala sensual y su piel blanca resaltaba en aquella habitación la cual utilizaban para tomar te –Yo… ago la tarea-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-No- apresurado guardo sus preciadas hojas y salio del lugar tan rápido como pudo, el aire que desprendió hizo que la chica se apenara un poco, pensó que quizás ella no le agradaba al joven que anterior mente se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla, camino perpleja hacia el lugar donde el se encontraba anteriormente y se sentó pensativa.

Mientras tanto Harima corría como loco por toda la escuela intentando "según el" escapar de la chica que lo había interrumpido, la única razón por la que el la soportaba era porque ella era una de las mejores amigas de su gran amor, aquella persona que lo inspiraba para creer aquellos mangas que lo hacían vivir

-Espero que aquí no me encuentre- agotado Harima llego hasta un pequeño parque lleno de juegos, se sentó en un pequeño columpio y miro detenidamente sus dibujos, la chica que veía para el era la mas hermosa, sus grandes ojos y tu pelo largo lo volvían loco – Tenma-Chan-

-Harima- una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos miro a hacia su costado y observo alegre a la chica que lo había nombrado, sus ojos grandes y rojos lo hicieron sonreír, su cabello corto y suelto le devolvieron el aliento

-Hermana menor- paro frenético para saludarla de una manera cortes –Necesito que me ayudes a terminar este manga-

-Lo….. lo ciento Harima, pero tengo que ir a hacer la cena- los ojos de la chica entristecieron, ella adoraba ayudar a aquel chico, su sola presencia la hacían tan feliz ……odiaba tanto no poder ayudarlo –Tu…. Tu… quieras cenar con nosotras?-

La pregunta le llego por sorpresa, sabia que eso significaba algo grande, vería a la chica de sus sueños y con solo eso el era muy feliz –Claro- respondía con entusiasmo a la anterior invitación –Déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas-

-Claro- un tono carmesí rodearon las mejillas de la chica, se distinguía por ser tímida y reservada, todos los de su escuela estaban tras ella y tenia un extraño poder el cual no servia con el chico de tez morena

-Tsukamoto… Te…. Ten… Tenma-Chan se encuentra en casa?-

-Si-

-Ya veo- ahora el chico tornaba rojo, sus lentes no podían ocultar aquel color, su escudo de chico malo se quebró por completo al nombrar a la chica que lo volvía loco. Camino al lado de la chica de cabellos cortos, su mente vagaba tan lejos que no noto la incomodidad de su acompañante, el camino era corto y la noche cubría el cielo, las estrellas salían de su escondite y todo empezaba a obscurecerse

-Llegamos- Yakumo se apresuro a abrir la puerta principal, dejo sus sandalias fuera y entro con mucho cuidado, no tardo en escuchar el grito de la chica que la esperaba ansiosa

- Yakumo!!!!- el grito paresia mas bien un chillido, como cuando a una niña pequeña se le niega un dulce o cuando un gato empieza a cantar en las noches –Porque tardaste tanto!! Tengo hambre-

Un leve lo ciento salio de los labios de la chica, mientras el joven alto se cubría en sudor, sus piernas temblaban y su cara se suavizaba un poco, su físico cambiaba totalmente y las bolsas de comida estaban bien sujetas a sus puños –Tenma…-

-Harima-Kun!!!- Tenma noto enseguida al chico que acompañaba a su hermana menor, lo examino de pies a cabeza y le dio una gran sonrisa –Harima-Kun!!! Le has ayudado a Yakumo con las compras!!- la chica brincaba como un pequeño conejo, era como ver a una pequeña niña jugando con un pequeño juguete, hablaba tan deprisa que ni Harima ni Yakumo entendían lo que ella decía

-Hermana mayor, debes calmarte-

-Yakumo, no te metas en las platicas de adultos- con un leve golpecito en el hombro mando a su hermana a la cocina mientras ella y el joven se quedaban a solas

-Tenma … yo…-

-Harima!! Tengo una sorpresa- Tenma paresia contenta con la visita del joven como si hubiese pedido su visita momentos anteriores, su pequeño rostro pícaro lo volvían loco y su mirada de niña pequeña lo cautivaban en cada momento

_Tenma-chan tiene una sorpresa para mi… eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad… ya lo veo….. ella pidiéndome que seamos novios…. Me entregara un anillo…. Y nos comprometeremos… tendremos dos hijos y los llamare.._

-Eri-Chan esta aquí!!!-

Los sueños del joven se rompieron en mil pedazos, no se respondía el porque de su rechazo a esa joven, quizás por el incidente de aquel día…- Sawachika- le hizo una pequeña reverencia y paso de largo para dejar las bolsas en la cocina

-Lo sabia- la chica de cabello dorado arqueño una de sus cejas, cruzo sus brazos y maldijo al joven que siempre trataba de evadirla, miro a mi amiga la cual la mirada extrañada y opto por seguir a Harima

-Eri-chan!!!! Donde vas- la voz de Tenma resonó en toda la casa, siguió a su amiga y paro al ver lo que ella hacia –Eri… que haces- pregunto algo extrañada al verla ayudando a acomodar las compras.

-No ves, ayudo a acomodar todo-

-Muchas gracias- Yakumo no entendía el porque de la fugaz necesidad de ayuda pero igualmente agradeció el gesto de la joven

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo- Harima se encontraba al lado de Eri tratando de esquivar la mirada amenazante que ella le daba cada vez que el se atrevía a abrir la boca

-También ayudare!!- Tenma se apresuro a guardar las cosas en su debido lugar, paresia un aparato de eso que en un segundo hacen las cosas, verla solo daba escalofríos

Después de que terminaron de cenar, Harima y Eri agradecieron la comida, Yakumo les ofreció una de las recamaras, pero ninguno de los dos quiso aceptar la invitación, salieron tras una pequeña charla, Harima había logrado su objetivo comer al lado de Tenma, eso lo hacia muy feliz, así que debido a su buen humor decidió acompañar a Eri a su casa

-No es necesario que vallas con migo-

-Lo se-

-Entonces porque me persigues!!-

-Tu casa queda cerca del departamento de mi prima-

-Solo por eso me acompañas- el rostro de Eri torno triste, ella era una chica dura pero delicada a la vez, los comentarios de Harima la herían en lo mas profundo, el no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica, siempre pareciera huirle eso la deprimía demasiado no soportaba cuando el se alejaba de ella sin ninguna excusa

-Emmmm… si quieres que me valla por otro camino puedes decirlo-

El rostro de ella se endureció, sus puños cerrados indicaban lo furiosa que ese comentario la ponía –PORQUE SIEMPRE HUYES DE MI!!-

-Eso no es verdad, Harima Kenji nunca huye de nadie-

-Cada ves que intento ser buena con tigo corres apresurado, pareciera que huyeras de mi-

-Eso es solo porque…- la mente de Harima se encontraba dormida, no encontraba salida para las preguntas de la chica que se encontraba frente a el, sus ojos amarillos como la puesta de sol penetraban los de el

-Lo ves!!! Siempre tratas de evadirme-

-Ya te dije que no es eso!-

-Entonces demuéstralo- Eri sabia que Harima siempre cumplía los retos de cualquier tipo –Mañana después de la escuela-

-Echo-

---...-----...-----...----...

_Ho0la a todo0s!! bueno pues deven saber k no se cual es el final de esta hermosa serie w asi k no lo mencionen en sus comentarios hee!!! kiero que me digan que pareja prefieren!!! y que tal les parese el fic, tengo planeado 8 capitulos pero si les gusta puedo ahumentarolo, solo es cosa que dejen comentarios agradablaes jajajaj... espero que les guste... si no es asi pueden decirlo y lo sacare de inmediato.. grasias por leerlo y te pido un comentario . Este cap. es corto ya que deseo saber que piensan los demas seran mas largos..._

_Harima/Eri... Harima/Yakumo... Harima/Tenma_


	2. Chapter 2

Onna no Ko Otoko no Ko

_School Rumble le pertenece © a __"__iJin Kobayashi!__"_

**Autora:**MistyIvette

**Advertencia: **Las circunstancias que la historia maneja pueden ser diferentes a la de la historia real. Las escenas relatadas a continuación son parte de la mente de la Autora y no tienen nada que ver con el manga ni el anime. Los personajes pueden actuar un poco extraño refiriéndose a los de School Rumble y más porque es un Fanfic de Romance. Además hay prioridad de faltas ortográficas por alguna parte y deseo no afecten en la lectura.

**Spoiler:**Eri-chan todavía no se da cuenta de que Harima esta loco por Tenma y Yakumo sabe que lo que siente por él, es algo más que respeto y amistad.

_**Cápitulo II-**_ "Un hombre cumple sus promesas"

Caminaba sin prisa sobre la acera de la avenida principal, mantenía su vista al frente junto con sus lentes negros. El porte que mostraba era simplemente varonil y rudo. Su dignidad la anteponía a cualquier cosa ignorando el hecho de que las reglas ciudadanas prohibieran sus practicas rebeldes y no actas para la sociedad. "Un hombre es aquel que cumple lo que dice" murmuraba para si mientras seguía con su camino "Un hombre es aquel que cumple lo que dice" repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez sin parar. -HARIMA KENJI ES UN HOMBRE- gritó por fin al no poder contener sus pensamientos. Su voz gruesa llamó la atención de todo el que se encontraba a su alrededor sin importar que estuviesen haciendo algo mas importante.

Harima paró su camino y un gran escalofrío recorrió su torso -Me avergüenzas- inquirió una voz femenina por detrás de él -Lastima que no pude recapacitar sobre esto- Sawachika apareció a su costado. Vestía su uniforme escolar y portaba su cabello suelto. Sus usuales moños rojos se habían esfumado de su cabellera para liberar sus mechones en un estilo lacio y largo.

-Bien- exclamó el chico rudo y comenzó a caminar hacia otro rumbo

Sawachika lo miró sin parpadear. Apretó sus puños al costado de sus caderas y sintió una gran carga de vergüenza depositarse en sus hombros por la simple razón de ser dejada tan pronto en su primera sita con aquel chico -¡Hige!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que sus pasos pararán. El nombrado volteó su rostro hacia ella y centró su atención en su compañera de clases -¿Piensas dejarme aquí?-

-Creí que no querías seguir con esto- exclamó con algo de orgullo en sus palabras mientras pensaba en otras cosas mas importantes para él "Tenma-chan me espera"

-Pensé que eras un hombre- la chica peinó su cabello dorado con ironía. Giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia el camino opuesto y comenzó a avanzar lentamente

-No creo que me importe lo que pienses de mi- Harima se incorporó en su camino. Colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar de nuevo, antes de que la llamada de Eri-chan tomará toda su atención.

-¿Moshi-moshi?... ¿Yakumo? ... ¿Puedes comunicarme con Tenma?... Necesito contarle

Harima cortó la comunicación que Sawachika mantenía con la hermana menor de Tsukamoto. Arrebató su teléfono celular y colgó sin ninguna explicación racional -Cambie de idea- indicó después de devolver el aparato comunicador.

La muchacha maldijo entre dientes, ahora comprendía que tenía una rival muy fuerte y difícil de vencer "Yakumo"

--...--...--..--..--..--..--

-¿Moshi-moshi?... - Yakumo meditó unos minutos antes de colgar -Eso fue extraño- exclamó con curiosidad y volvió a acomodar su cabello frente al espejo

-Esta vez lo lograre- una voz infantil y aniñada resonó en las cuatro paredes de aquella casa oriental. La chica subía las escaleras tan veloz que sus piernas desaparecían en la superficie del piso -Yakumo- chilló la adolescente al parar su carrera -¡Tengo hambre!-

-Nee-san ¿Terminaste de cambiarte?-

-SIP- respondió enseguida y se incorporo al costado de su pequeña hermana -¿Sabes que? Yakumo... Esta vez se a que restaurante va Karasuma-kun... Hohohoho- su risa maligna fue lo último que se escucho de ella.

-¡Nee-san! Espérame-

--...--...--...--...--...--...--

Harima introdujo una de sus manos dentro de su pantalón. Buscó hasta lo más profundo de su bolsa y tomo su cartera con algo de intriga. El color oscuro de su objeto inundó sus pupilas por encima de sus anteojos, y sus sospechas se concretaron frente a él "No tengo dinero" pensó y se congelo por un breve instante. Su cita lo miró sonriente y victoriosa, paresia confiada de su propia inteligencia femenina y se deleitaba haciendo sufría al delincuente que permanecía congelado frente a ella.

-No veo por que tienes que preocuparte por una cosa tan insignificante- inquirió la rubia ante la reacción de su compañero.

"Princesa, abecés puedes ser tan irritante" la mente del chico comenzó a hablar por si sola ante el ultimo comentario de la chica "Si no fueses una mujer podría romperte tu largo cuello" inquirió su voz interna intentando controlar todo rastro de gestos que se escapaban de su rostro

-¿Piensas quedarte allí parado?-

-No-

-Si tanto te preocupa el dinero, puedo hacerte un préstamo-

-No será necesario, Harima Kenji siempre sale de esta clase de apuros-

-¿Que harás?... No me digas que vas a golpear al encargado del puesto de helados-

-Puede ser-

-¿Que has dicho?- sus cabellos rubios se erizaron con tan solo pensar en las consecuencias de los actos de aquel delincuente juvenil.

-Yo acepté este reto Princesa, ahora debes cumplirlo tu-

--...--...--...--

Las hermanas Tsukamoto caminaban sobre la acera de la avenida principal. Se mantenían sonrientes y alegres, ignoraban cualquier mirada indiscreta de los hombres y se concentraban en su platica actual -Nee.san, debes calmarte un poco- exclamó la menor de las dos.

L otra chica la miro sonriente y decidida. Su cabello bailaba al son del viento mientras que sus ojos brillaban con decisión -Yakumo, Yakumo.- expresó moviendo su dedo índice de un lado para otro -Lo que pasa es que no sabes lo que es el amor- su dedo índice seguía en el aire bailando de izquierda a derecha, parecía contenta de saber un poco mas del tema y se deleitaba con el rostro de sorpresa de su pequeña hermana menor.

-¿Amor?-

-Si, ¡El amor!-

-Quizás, si se lo que es-

-Jajaja, no digas cosas sin sentido. Tú eres demasiado pequeña para entender estas cuestiones-

-Yo... Tengo algo que decirte Nee.chan –

Tenma bajo su dedo. Colocó sus manos delante de su falda gris y miró perpleja a una pareja que vagaba por el mismo pavimento. –OH- exclamó sorprendida ante la inminente sorpresa en sus pupilas – ¡Mira Yakumo! Es Eri.chan y Harima.Kun-

**Conteo (2/8)**


End file.
